


The Plan

by grettama



Series: Akita Winter Festival [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine dragged Kagami all the way to Akita to celebrate Seirin’s victory in Winter Cup, and to have their proper first date. But Aomine had another plan in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naerossi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/gifts).



> A gift for Naerossi's birthday! I know it's late, sorry orz
> 
> And English isn't my first language so, I'm really sorry for bad grammars, simple vocabs, typos, etc. And also, sorry for oocness, bad plot, etc because this isn't beta-ed orz

Just a few weeks after Aomine asked Kagami out in the middle of Winter Cup, and now after the competition ended, he finally had the chance to take Kagami to their first date. And Aomine chose Akita’s Winter Festival.

Why all the way to Akita? Here’s the plan. Since Akita was pretty far away, so he could spend the day with Kagami. They would depart in the morning from Tokyo by train, had lunch right after they reached Akita, and the main plan was: made Kagami had so much fun until it was pretty late to go home, so Aomine would make them stayed the night in the hotel, and pretended to order a room with single-queen-sized bed instead of a room with double bed. He would make Kagami slept with him.

Aomine smirked at that idea. He was pretty genius afterall.

This far, the plan worked just fine. They had their lunch in Maji Burger, and now roamed around the festival to eat some more foods. They got interrupted a bit when Kagami accidentaly saw Murasakibara kissed his American’s coach, but it wasn’t a big problem.

Even Aomine had fun. They were bickering a lot too, about what food to buy next and even got involved in an unnecessary competition of eating ramen, catching fishes and shooting targets. Aomine lost at eating ramen competition, but he won the other two, made Kagami carried  some fishes and a big tiger doll with him. But the redhead didn’t seem to mind. He liked the gifts, and it was from Aomine even though he lost himself.

The day was getting darker and now they were standing next to each other in the crowd, watching the parade.  Aomine could see sparks in Kagami’s eyes. He spent most of his youth in America and didn’t see much festival. Aomine chuckled, he would definitely asked Kagami to go with him to visit some summer festivals. Aomine got really excited when imagining Kagami saw fireworks competition for the first time.

“What are you giggling about, idiot?” asked Kagami, startled Aomine from his daydream.

“Nah, nothing really,” answered Aomine quickly, and teared his eyes from Kagami’s face.

Aomine’s prediction was right. Kagami was too occupied finding another foods to eat, and it was his first visit to Akita so after the festival, Kagami asked him whether he would walking around the city. Aomine agreed to that.

But just like a basketball maniac they were, they ended up playing one one one in the first court they found just because there was someone forgot their basket ball there so they could use it.

Kagami lost by a thin hair, and now panting heavily in the court. “Fuck you, shitty diarrhea bastard,” he cursed at Aomine who just laughed at his boyfriend.

“Maybe your win against me in Winter Cup was just a fluke.”

Kagami cursed again and checked his phone. “Woa, it’s this late already? We missed our last train back to Tokyo!”

Aomine threw a three point shoot and neglected the ball to walk towards Kagami. “Nah, don’t worry. Tomorrow is Sunday anyway. Maybe we should find a hotel now?”

Kagami considered his answer for while, but then he nodded. “Fine. Just let me find something to eat first.”

Aomine rolled his eyes at the fact that Kagami had eaten _a damn lot_ today but he still needed more. Such a glutton. But Aomine led the way to Maji Burger again anyway.

* * *

 

Aomine’s plan worked perfectly. While Kagami ate his burgers’ pyramid, he browsed some hotels in his phone to find a nearby hotel which only had single-bed room. He found it pretty quickly, and when Kagami was done, he dragged his boyfriend there, even pretended to be oblivious about the fact that the hotel only had single-bed room.

When they entered the room, Kagami’s eyes widened.

“What the fuck?” he said.

Aomine pretended to be pissed too, that he had to sleep in the same bed with Kagami.

Kagami sighed. “Guess we have no other choice, eh? Just for tonight anyway. I’ll take shower first.”

When Kagami disappeared to the bathroom, Aomine punched the air happily. He would like to join Kagami in the shower, but he guessed it was too much to ask right now, so he just waited patiently in the bed, browsing through channels in the television.

After the two of them done with their shower, they just laid side by side on the bed, watching a movie on TV. But Aomine was restless. He should make a move or tonight would be a waste.

He shifted his position to be closer to Kagami, glad that the redhead was still to occupied with the movie so he didn’t realize Aomine’s movement. Aomine tried to touch Kagami’s hand, but after a few seconds of intensity on his side, he sighed.

“What?” Kagami asked, teared his eyes from TV’s screen.

Kagami’s stare caught Aomine off guard. He woke up from his position, supported his half-sit position with his elbow, looked down at Kagami, and then planted a kiss on the redhead lips.

Aomine could feel Kagami was a bit surprised, but after a few licks, Kagami reciprocated the kiss. The redhead even grabbed Aomine’s neck to make him closer. Aomine let out a soft moan when his tongue and Kagami’s fought over domination. He placed his hand on Kagami’s hip to shift him closer.

When they finally let go of each other, Kagami’s face was bright red and Aomine was sure he wasn’t so much different. They were panting hard.

“Guess your plan worked successfully, eh?” Kagami asked out of sudden.

Aomine chuckled and nodded, but then his eyes widened. “What the hell? You know that I’m planning this?”

Kagami laughed. “You are so obvious. And your plan isn’t perfect so it’s not hard to notice.”

Aomine still looked at Kagami with a shock expression on his face, so Kagami continued. “Tokyo has its own winter festival but you chose Akita instead. It’s obvious you want to spend the night with me afterwards. And beside that,” Kagami grinned, “both Tatsuya and Murasakibara live here. Instead of staying in a hotel, we could just sleep over at their place. You even made sure the hotel only has single bed room. You really wanna get laid, don’t you?”

Aomine clicked his tongue and pinched Kagami’s nose, made him scream in pain.

“What the hell was that, Ahomine?” protested Kagami, rubbed his abused nose.

“If you know that I’m planning this all along, but you still get along with it, it means that you are just as desperate as I am to get laid, doesn’t it?” Aomine asked, smirked widely.

Aomine’s words made Kagami blushed even redder. “Fuck you.”

Aomine chuckled. “Isn’t it the other way around?” he asked, as he leaned closer to kiss Kagami once again. Well, his plan was still a success afterall.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

“Kuroko,” Kagami approached his shadow before morning practice that day. “Hey, I need some help if you don’t mind?”

Kuroko looked up from his book. “What is it, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami sighed and decided to tell Kuroko about what happened this weekend between him and Aomine. Kuroko was the one who made Aomine brave enough to ask him out anyway.

“So, Aomine and I went to Akita, and we, eh, spent the night together. So, er, now, eh, I don’t think I can running and jumping like usual so, um, can you ask Coach to take it easy on me today?”

Kuroko stared at Kagami with his blank eyes for a moment, then nodded. “Don’t worry, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami smiled widely. Kuroko was the best.

“Coach,” Kuroko called Aida before they began their morning practice.

“Yes, Kuroko?”

“Do you think you can give Kagami-kun a less hard practice today? Aomine-kun did it to rough to him over the weekend. He could barely running.”

“KUROKO, DAMMIT DON’T MAKE IT OBVIOUS!”

And that time, Kagami realized why Aomine called Kuroko “the devil in an angelic form”.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Naerossi! Hope you like it orz orz


End file.
